nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Spotlight
850px|center|link= 26. September 2016 (Nickelodeon Germany) }} Spotlight ist eine ursprünglich aus den Niederlanden stammende Jugendserie. Seit dem 26. September 2016 ist ein Ableger der Serie für den deutschsprachigen Raum auf Nickelodeon zu sehen, welcher von der Produktionsfirma UFA Serial Drama (GZSZ, Alles was zählt, Unter uns) produziert wird. Im Juni 2016 startete man einen Castingaufruf für die Serie, es wurden „''jede Menge talentierte, junge Sänger, Tänzer, Musiker und Schauspieler zwischen 15 und 20 Jahren''“ gesucht.UFA Talentbase - Castingaufruf Handlung Jannik, Toni, Ruby, Azra und Mo haben es geschafft. Sie haben die schwierige Aufnahmeprüfung der Berlin School of Arts bestanden. Ab sofort sind sie Schüler der deutschlandweit einzigen Schule die eine künstlerische Ausbildung mit dem allgemeinen Unterricht koppelt. Diese Schule ist ihre große Chance, ihren großen Traum tatsächlich verwirklichen zu können. Sie müssen jedoch schnell merken, dass der Erfolg einem nicht in den Schoß fällt, jeder Tag harte Arbeit bedeutet und auf die Nase fallen zum Stundenplan zählt. Eltern, Freundschaft, Pubertät, Zurückgewiesen-Werden, Alleinsein. Wer bin ich und wer möchte ich sein? Das ist die zentrale Frage, um die sich alles dreht. Niemand kann sein Ziel erreichen ohne den anderen, alle müssen gemeinsam kämpfen: für ihre Ziele, für ihre Freundschaft und für die Schule. Charaktere thumb|right|80px Azra Ihr großer Traum ist es Schauspielerin zu werden. Am liebsten macht sie Quatsch mit Mo. Ihre Mutter ist mit dem Direktor der Schule, auch „Direx“ genannt, zusammen. thumb|right|80px Jannik Tanzen ist sein Leben! Wenn er tanzt, kann er alles um sich herum vergessen. Einige Mädchen an der Schule findet er zwar ganz süß, jedoch hat er dafür keine Zeit, weil er sich voll und ganz auf seine Tanzkarriere konzentrieren will. thumb|right|80px Ruby Wie ihre Freunde ist sie sehr talentiert und das weiß sie auch. An der Berlin School of Arts findet sie sich gut aufgehoben und gerne zeigt sie den anderen Schülern auch, wie es richtig geht. Sie ist in Jannik verknallt und hofft, dass er ihr irgendwann mal mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Was sie anfangs nicht weiß ist, dass ihre Freundin Toni in denselben Typen verliebt ist. thumb|right|80px Mo Mo ist der Spaßvogel der Gruppe und ist immer gut drauf. Auf seinem Vlog-Channel „It’s Mo TV“ zeigt er regelmäßig, was an seiner Schule so abgeht. Azra unterstützt ihn bei seinen witzigen Aktionen. Zusammen haben sie zum Beispiel schon ein Prank-Video gedreht und der Schule zu mehr Bekanntheit verholfen. thumb|right|80px Toni Am Anfang kann sie es noch gar nicht so richtig glauben, dass sie es auf die Schule geschafft hat. Ihr Hobby ist das Tanzen, aber sie singt auch ganz gerne oder hört Musik. Schon am ersten Tag findet sie gleich vier neue Freunde. Toni und Ruby sind beide in Jannik verliebt und Toni befürchtet, dass das ihre Freundschaft zu Ruby gefährden könnte. Luke Luke ist sehr eifersüchtig auf andere. Er spielt sehr gerne Gitarre, und versucht immer der beste zu sein. Um andere zu unterhalten, schreibt er sehr gerne Songs. Er mag Ruby besonders gerne vorallem, dadurch das sie so selbstbewusst ist. Eigendlich will er garnicht ganz groß rauskommen, doch für seine Musik tut er alles. Lotte Sie tanz sehr gerne Hiphop, Freestyle und Ballet für ihr leben. Sie ist so verrückt was lernen für gute Noten angeht und meistens hat sie deshalb keine Zeit für ihre Freunde. Lotte ist die kleine Schwester von Ruby. Das ist auch der Grund, warum Lotte an der Berlin School of Arts ist. Ruby nervt sie auch andauernt und redet ihr rein, die beste zu sein. Samuel Samuel ist ein "fresh" gestyleter Typ. Er kann zwar überhaut nicht singen aber im Tanzen ist er in Topform. Auf der Berlin School of Arts will er was echt lusitges erleben. Ausserdem ist er echt gut mit Mo befreundet, deshalbt fragt Mo ihm ständig was. Samuel hilft Mo auch immer nur in seinen Videos würde er nie wieder mitspielen. Besetzung Produktion Die Serie wurde von der Produktionsfirma UFA Serial Drama (GZSZ, Alles was zählt, Unter uns) produziert. Die Dreharbeiten der 31-teiligen ersten Staffel starteten am 1. August 2016 in Berlin und dauerten ca. 4 Wochen. Die Dreharbeiten der 2. Staffel starteten am 24. Juli 2017 und endeten am 19. August 2017. Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 }} Staffel 2 }} Galerie Charaktere © Viacom Spotlight - Azra.jpg|Azra (Lea Mirzanli) Spotlight - Jannik.jpg|Jannik (Dennis Oertel) Spotlight - Ruby.jpg|Ruby (Lisa Küppers) Spotlight - Moritz.jpg|Moritz (Moritz Bäckerling) Spotlight - Toni.jpg|Toni (Luana Knöll) Spotlight - Samuel.jpg|Samuel (Ben Rumler) Spotlight - Cast DE.jpg|Samuel (Ben Rumler), Ruby (Lisa Küppers), Jannik (Dennis Oertel), Toni (Luana Knöll), Moritz (Moritz Bäckerling) & Azra (Lea Mirzanli) Dreharbeiten © Viacom Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (1).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (2).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (3).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (4).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (5).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (6).jpg Spotlight - Dreharbeiten (7).jpg Siehe auch *Spotlight (Niederlande) Weblinks *Spotlight auf Instagram * Spotlight auf nick.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Shows